Sangheili Ash and The Attack of The Forerunners
by Fyro Ash Ketchum
Summary: When Ash was teleported to the Halo Universe, he learns that not all species are different and will have to fight for his life to keep the female Sangheili elite he befriends safe. But he will soon learn that not only will he learn new experiences, but wi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON OR HALO! YOU GOT A PROBLEM, KISS MY ASS! NO FLAMES!

**Dimension Crossing and meeting of a different species.**

In Pallet town of the kanto region, 15 year old Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu were resting back in his hometown after his attempt in the sinnoh league after facing Tobias. After wiping out his Darkrai and Latios with Sceptile and Pikachu, Ash ended up in the top 4 after that much progress. Now, with his team consisting of Pikachu, Sceptile, Infernape, Buizel, Garchomp, Lucario and Gallede, Ash is travelling around his home town unaware of a rupture in time and space starting to form.

Ash was about to head home to begin his next journey when he heard a voice in his head saying, "_O Chosen One. I am sorry for doing this to you but you are needed in another world. I will send you there with your current Pokémon team and you will find yourself out of place when you see this. Be careful old friend."_ With that, Ash was surrounded by a very bright light and disappeared from existence in his home.

In the ruins of New Mombasa, a lone Sangheili female was walking with her lance group in the ruined streets of the nearly destroyed city in search for survivors. The grunt major looked to see a bright light to his left and said, "Commander, to our left!" With that, the group moved carefully to where the light came from and looked around the corner and saw 2 life forms on the ground breathing but asleep. The grunts looked at their commander waiting for an order. The Elite was Fyranna Shay'estra, the strongest female Sangheili in the Covenant army.

Fyranna was about to take them prisoner but she heard Sangheili shouting on the com and looked back to see a few Jiralhanae butcher one of her own people in front of her eyes. Unknown to her or the grunts, the two creatures behind them were Ash and Pikachu and they were waking up. While getting up, Ash noticed that he was now dressed in armor and his mind was overflowing with combat experience. He knew that Arceus sent him here, but for what? When he heard a scream, he looked to see a bunch of aliens in front of him. But what shocked him the most was the grunts, which Ash calls them, were killed by brutes and were about to kill the elite. When he saw the remains of a different elite, who was dead, he grew furious. With strength he never knew he had, he charged into the brutes and killed them with no mercy and said, "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" and killed all the brutes and any other remaining hostile forces that are not like the elite behind him.

When all the hostiles lay dead, Fyranna looks at Ash with fear. When he turns to face her she tries to aim the rifle at him, but he just lays his hand on the rifle and pushes it down and says one thing that shocked her.

"Hey. Are you alright?"

She looks at him with fear on her face. He was strong and looked ready to kill before, but now he is caring and peaceful. He looks down and says in a panicked voice, "Your hurt! You need medical treatment!" She looks down and noticed the wound on her hip and since it was too late due to blood loss, she blacks out.

Ash was worried for the elite's health and he takes her to a secluded spot and starts to work on her wound. After 30 minutes, he finished stitching her up and starts looking for supplies. After another 30 minutes, he comes back with 2 carts of supplies that he found in the rubble. He brought all his Pokémon out and started to set up camp. All the while as he was setting up, he was asking himself, "Why am I here? What is my purpose here? What can I do here? And who is the alien female right here with me that I just rescued?" Each question he asks himself was making it harder for him to focus and understand the situation he is in thanks to the Pokémon god of life. He sighs and decides to worry about it later tonight and told his team to watch the elite as he looks out for any trouble until the night.

2 hours later into the night, Ash and his Pokémon team have been fed and decides to rest, but Ash decides to watch the alien and keep the food warm for her. Soon she starts to wake up and looks around to see where she is. When Fyranna looks at Ash, she noticed he is starting to look serious as he says, "I need to get to the bottom of this and understand what is going on but we are going to have to trust each other. To do that, attack me." "Huh?" Fyranna asks. Ash tosses his gear and poke-balls to the side and said, "I am not going to attack you. Whatever has happened earlier was by instinct and I was confused and angered. But now I have to know if I can trust you. If you wish to kill me, then go ahead." He then stands still, waiting for the strike.

Fyranna was shocked. Her savior had just declared her to attack him. She gets up and brings out an energy sword and turns it on, letting it hum in the night. She then lunges at him as if she would kill him. But about halfway through, she drops the sword and grabs him, glaring him in the eye before grunting in pain and looks at her wound before she lets go of him and spoke in English, "I trust you."

Ash was stunned, but then nods and checks on the stitch he put on her. He then went to work restitching it again. After 15 minutes of work, he finishes and says, "There! All better now!" Fyranna looks at the wound and found it all stitched up again with perfection. Even though elites heal faster than humans, Ash's medical skills are a lot better than her medics. She looks at him for a minute and then bows her head low saying, "Thank you. But who are you and why are you helping me?" Ash sighs and said, "It is a long story. I don't know if you would believe me since I came from a different dimension without all 'this' going on." She smirks, since female elites have different mouth structures than males do, "I got time. And if you have enough courage in your soul to face a battalion of brutes and live, then you can tell me your story."

Ash, being the gentleman he is, says, "Ladies first." She nods and says, "I am Fyranna Shay'estra, and I am a Minor Domo rank in the Covenant army. The Covenant army is a collection of species under those called the prophets. There are nearly ten types of races in the army. I am one of them, a Sangheili. But I don't know why the Jiralhanae would kill us since we are allies." Ash says, "If I may guess, then maybe your prophets must have ordered these… Jiralhanae to kill your people since whatever is going on in space must be happening here as well." Fyranna was shocked at Ash's guess, but before she could ask, he said, "I have a psychic with me on my team and he is currently reading the minds of the brutes, who are the ones that killed one of your people."

Fyranna growls and muttered something in her language, then looks at Ash and he cleared his throat before saying, "As for me, I am not a soldier." She looks at him confused, "Why not?" Ash continues, "I was shifted here from another dimension by my god who is a legendary Pokémon. Pokémon are creatures with powers that are divided into 17 types. I am a trainer of a few; mainly my team are these 7 Pokémon that are with me. Pikachu, Sceptile, Infernape, Buizel, Garchomp, Lucario, and Gallede are my Pokémon in the team right now. Legendaries are those that have huge amounts of power and shape my world and are mainly hidden from humans who want their power. I am also their Chosen One, someone who protects the balance between humans and Pokémon."

Fyranna looks at him stunned by his title and asks, "Why are you here then?" Ash shrugs and said, "Hell if I know. I was called by Arceus and was told that a different dimension needs my help and I was needed there. Next thing I knew, I was brought here with new knowledge of everything I didn't know about this place and what is going on. Maybe we need to stick together for all this fighting since I don't have a clue of what I am doing." Fyranna asks, "What age do trainers start their journey? And how old are you right now?" Ash says reluctantly, "I am 15 and I have been a trainer for 5 years since I was ten years old since I started my journey. When trainers are 10 years old, they are viewed as adults and can do whatever they want as an adult. I am just trying to become a Pokémon master and train hard to become a league champion." Fyranna looks at Ash with a shocked expression. 15 years old and was viewed as an adult at the age of 10. Too hard for her to believe. But she then got an idea for later but decides to study him more before making a decision.

The two gets up, Ash helps Fyranna get up due to her wound, and they both gather supplies and begins to move to a hotel with Ash's Pokémon keeping them defended with all the weapons that Ash has acquired for the journey. Once inside, Ash finds a room and takes her in and says, "There is a bathroom to our right. I will check to see if the water runs." When Ash turns the faucet on, warm water starts to pour out and he begins to wash the blood off. After that was done, Ash then tells Fyranna, "Water runs and it is warm, so you may want to hurry it up if you want to wash your self and calm your nerves. And keep the bandage on since I don't want the wound to be infected right now." Doing as she was told, Fyranna goes inside and takes her armor off to wash up and calm down after the day's events. After that, she gets out with a towel hanging around her body and dries off. She asks, "What is your name? You never told me once we told each other's history." He says two words that made her world spin, "Ash Ketchum." Then the two went to sleep after the day's events with the Pokémon taking point.

Fyranna then thinks one last thought, 'When the right time comes, I will tell him about my feelings,' before sleep overtook her for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meeting the UNSC and Bonding with the Sangheili**

Ash woke up to the morning rays of the sun as he sleeps in the ruins of a hotel. He remembers seeing a Sangheili and helping her with her wound last night after he was sent to this dimension due to Arceus. Ash then looks around and sees the Sangheili, Fyranna Shay'estra, asleep on the bed with him, not knowing that he woke up. Ash picks up his pack and looks inside to see if he has new equipment to use in this world, but to his shock, he comes in contact with his poke-tector, a small wrist device that allows him to carry all his Pokémon with him. He pulls out his six poke balls and loads them into the device. He then remembers an incident he had earlier in his world that forced all his Pokémon to transform into female anthros and puts the device down after checking the Poke-ranch to see all his Pokémon in there safe.

He hops into the shower and washes up real quick in order to preserve the hot water, unless the power is already back on, and finishes up in 15 minutes flat. He puts on a new set of clothes and covers them up with his newly acquired armor. He looks at all the new equipment and weapons he has gained last night to see that he has a pair of plasma SMGs, a Needle Shotgun, an assault rifle, a sniper rifle, and 2 heavy powered magnums, all with silencers, scopes, infinite ammo, extended barrels, and heartbeat sensors, all came with plasma grenade and frag grenade generators. When that was done, Ash puts all the weapons on and looks outside to take point, waiting for the enemy to come.

Fyranna wakes up 30 minutes later after Ash woke up and starts to look around herself. She knows Ash took point earlier and decides to go ahead and get ready herself. 15 minutes later, she walks out the room with her plasma rifle, her carbine, and her energy sword, and sees Ash camped up on the window's ledge. She walks up to him and asks, "Anything interesting yet?" Ash shook his head, "Hell no, Fyranna. No fuckin' enemy came in sights yet. Must have camouflage generators, so much fuckin' shit going on about your war going on now, with these brutes killing all of your people. Damn it all!" Fyranna growls and asks, "Any radio transmissions in your helmet yet?"

At that point, Ash's helmet came up with someone speaking, "Check, check! Anyone on this frequency? Over!" Ash presses a button on his helmet and said, "Hello, anyone out there? This is Ashura Satoshi Ketchum, over!" "Thank god! Glad your up! Don't know the name, but glad to have a friendly on the channel. Anyone with you?" "Yeah, a Sangheili female, or a female elite is with me. She is friendly, over." "Roger that. Where are you?" "In a hotel 3 kilos from your position." "Got it. On my way with my squad now see you in 2 hours." "No promises."

Ash looks at Fyranna and says, "We got 2 hours until a squad gets here. Might as well start looking for supplies." Fyranna looks at him and asks, "Why?" Ash looks at her and says, "We got a squad coming in and we are going to need more supplies to sustain them. You remain here and I will look around. Got it?" Fyranna nods and Ash heads out to look for supplies. 2 hours later, Ash arrives with 3 carts full of weapons, food, water, clothing and supplies to keep a squad alive for 3 months. After he puts the supplies away, he and Fyranna hears footsteps in the halls.

Ash brings out his shotgun and aims at the entrance of the hallway and notices human shapes. When he sees the group he lowers the shotgun and says, "Had me worried there for a bit. Would have pulled the trigger on you." The lead man said, "Thanks for the compliment. Nice job to what you did to the place, and for getting clothes for our size, even our only girl in the group." Ash says, "Yeah, yeah. By the way, I am Ashura, but call me Ash." The captain said, "I am Captain David, the "Tank", and leader of this ODST squad."

After introductions were made, with Jacob "Shadow", Martin "Techie", Courtney, and Romeo, Ash explains of what happened to him and, with Fyranna with them, who he is from his dimension. Everyone was shocked to see that Ash, a 15 year old boy, was able to stop multiple evils in his world. Even Fyranna was shocked that Ash was the world's savior. David asks, "What about that device that is strapped to your left arm?" Ash looks at his wrist and says, "This is the poke-tector. A special device that allows me to carry all my Pokémon with me anywhere I go. One of the reasons I have this with me is due to me being affected by a special stone called a Lust stone." "LUST STONE?" Everyone said at the same time. Ash nods, "The lust stone is a stone that forces all Pokémon to be turned into humanoid versions of themselves at the opposite gender of their owner. In this case, all my Pokémon are female." Everyone was stumped about this revelation. Ash sighs and says, "I know. It is crazy. But enough about me. We need to know what is going on here right now, since brutes started killing Fyranna's people all over new Mombasa. I rescued her and healed her and she trusts me so I trust her."

After 8 hours of debriefing, everyone is assigned a job. Ash is already a supply seeker with Fyranna as his aid, David will start working on plans to fight the covenant, Jacob is the patrol unit, Courtney is assigned as backup, Romeo is the sniper, and Techie is the mechanic. After all that, due to the amount of time they took in the debrief, everyone went to bed. Ash looks at Fyranna and asks her, "Did you have a boyfriend?" Fyranna shakes her head and says, "No. But there is one person that I am interested in." "Who?" She leans next to Ash's head whispering, "You." Ash blushes and said, "How come? Is it due to my heroism?" Fyranna shakes her head again saying, "No, it is your spirit and actions that draw me towards you. Ever since you saved me yesterday I started to feel attracted towards you." "Confession, isn't it?" She nods. Ash says, "Same with me, but I have a harem, due to all the females that I have on me. But, do you want to be a part of it?" She looks at him surprised and asks, "Really? I can join in with your harem?" Ash nods and winks at her. She blushes and the two lovers fell asleep, this time embracing each other.

This went on for 2 weeks for the ODST squad along with Ash and Fyranna. The 2 lovers tell each other about their past lives and all the things they experienced. When Ash was told by Arceus that he could bring Fyranna back home, he wanted to make sure he knows her likes and dislikes so he could pleasure her like he does with his Pokémon, improve her life from what happened in her past. He even taught her about how to take care of Pokémon if you own them. In return, Fyranna taught Ash how to fight in close range combat and helped him out with his own battling style with his weapons, which he starts becoming a gunslinger swinging his weapons everywhere he senses the enemy, even the slightest movement tends to get him.

On the 15th day, everyone was asleep except for Ash and Fyranna. Ash is working on his poke-tector while Fyranna is checking their equipment. Then, when all seems quiet, a Brute stalker came up at her and she screams, but the brute, closed her mouth to muffle out the sound. Unfortunately for the brute, Ash heard her and he turns and sees the brute try to choke her. Ash then leaps on the brute and tears his hands away from Fyranna's face, but she collapses unconscious. This made Ash furious and he yells at the brute screaming so loud that every soldier in the hotel woke up saying, "SON OF A BITCH! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO FYRANNA! EVEN YOUR BROTHERS WILL PAY THE PRICE IN MY HANDS, THE HANDS OF THE DEVIL OF THE ETERNAL FLAME!" and destroys the brute mercilessly and burns the remains. He then runs outside with his armor and weapons and destroys the entire brute battalion along with its followers and left no one alive after that fight.

Ash comes back into the hotel to check on Fyranna and was relieved that she is still alive. She wakes up and when she sees Ash looking down at her, she leaps into his arms sobbing heavily. Ash comforts her and tells her it's going to be alright to calm her down. The squad notices how angry Ash is right now because of the attack that was supposed to be an assassination against Fyranna. After 5 minutes Fyranna cried herself to sleep and Ash puts her in bed and says to the squad, "Create a radar and make sure it covers 75 yards around all of us in a radius. You don't want to see me destroy this hotel if I'm angered to that of a thousand lava demons." Techie gets to work on the radar while everyone else goes back to sleep. Ash looks down at Fyranna and whispers, "I will protect you with my life now and forever, Fyranna, Last mate of the Devil of the Eternal Flame," and goes to sleep by her side, his magnum clutched in his right hand and Fyranna's head in his left arm encircling her and he goes to sleep, dreaming of his future for himself and his mates.

Elsewhere, in high charity, the prophets of Truth and Mercy were afraid of Ash's power and fears of what to do after they return to Earth to find the portal to the Ark. Truth speaks with fear in his voice, "A Spartan, even though he doesn't look like one, that has the power to destroy everything that stands in his way. He, like the Master Chief, is a demon. Keep away from that sector and continue to send ships to begin mining the planet's surface." And with that, covenant vessels go into a slip space jump and head towards earth. Unknown to truth, Ash is going to try to protect the city with his life, along with everything he owns to him as a value of life. As long as Ash lives or stays in their world, The covenant will never succeed in their mission.


	3. Chapter 3

**True confession of love, last bond of love made to the devil of the eternal flame, Covenant armada invasion, Ash's true power revealed, and first meeting of the Master Chief**

Since the attack against the hideout of the ODSTs with Ash and Fyranna, Ash has that after his supply gathering hour is up; he takes patrol around the perimeter to keep covenant forces out. The "Helljumpers" decided to stay out of Ash's way due to his show of power over a battalion last night and as they fear and respected Ash, Fyranna was worried for his health. Wherever Ash went, Fyranna stays with him to make sure he doesn't kill himself, which seems to be a good idea. Ash forgives her for this heavy task and is calm while she is around.

A week later, after their patrol hour, they rest to calm their nerves down. While they are resting, Fyranna asks Ash, "Why did you go overboard after the attack?" Ash looks down and says, "You really want to know why?" She nods then Ash continues, "Part of this is my eternal flame within my soul. I have the ability to control fire, molten magma, and lava. I am not fully human due to my zangoose nature and my lucario wisdom sides. When you were choked to unconsciousness, my instincts kicked in and that's how I killed them on the overboard side. I was worried about you and you remind me of my family and friends back home." Fyranna looks at Ash with tears in her eyes. Ash was worried for her.

He wipes the tears out of her eyes and said, "Love of different species don't matter in my world. I was trying to hide it but it is tearing me up on the inside. But I want to know something." He leans closer to her and asks, "Do you love me as a friend? Or is this true love?" Fyranna looks at Ash with a gaze that gave him the answer and she says, "I am feeling the same thing you are feeling right now. I will not lie because I am making this confession to you and you only." Ash says, "Same here, but I will let you go first." Then, with renewed confidence, she looks up into Ash's eyes and said, "I love you."

She then embraces Ash as he was still in shock of what he just heard. She continues, "You are the first male that has accepted of who I am. I had to endure hard military training and I also had to endure many taunts and torments from my people to be who I am today. You, you just give me hope to move on and survive throughout this god-forsaken war. You, without military training, but being a savior of your world with powers that rival the prophets, have the ability to stop this war and save our people along with the humans of this world. That's why I love you. Don't leave me please!" She then buries herself into Ash's arms sobbing, embracing him tightly as to where she is afraid he will disappear.

Ash then has tears built up in his eyes and looks down at her with tear filled eyes and brings her head to Ash's eyes and he says, "You are the first to ever give me new hope. After my family's death due to a criminal attack, since their spirits are now in this orb around my neck, I have to endure the constant talks my friends give me, blaming me on my family's death. I then decided to travel alone and I nearly won the sinnoh league but an abusive trainer with a Darkrai and a Latios have nearly killed my Pokémon and I was forced into the top four. I was about to head back to my home town to meet my mom, since she is the only one alive since my family is mainly female Pokémon, but with my kids dead and my ancestors locked away in this pendant, I was sent here to start anew. You gave me hope and courage to live on again." He then embraces her sobbing, "You are the only one who ever reminded me of my former self and I was willing to bring you back with me to be part of the family. The reason why I was protective of you is that I love you too." Fyranna looks at Ash with joy in her heart as he continues, "If you were to die in the hands of the covenant due to the prophets and the brutes killing your people, I will destroy them to keep you safe. I chose you to be my mate, the last one of the family of the crimsons with the power of the eternal flame."

The two sob into each other's arms never letting go since the two confessed each other's feelings and love to each other. They look into the others eyes, not looking away. Ash was lost in her eyes, being a midnight color with the shine of the stars and a fiery spirit like his own. They then move to the other's face, narrowing the distance between them and close their eyes. They then bring their lips together and did their first kiss. They both moan into the other's mouth as they tasted each other in their soul-searing kiss. Fyranna's mouth has the ability to split into mandibles but she kept them together in a human structure to talk and kiss, but split her mouth into mandibles to eat and to intimidate the enemy. They broke apart gasping for air and look at each other then embrace one another, not wanting to let go. This continued for 30 minutes until Ash realized that they have another supply hour coming up and the two gets up, gets ready, and head out to find the next batch of supplies.

That night, the two lovers are in their bedroom after the day's events. Ash looks at Fyranna and asks her, "Have you ever mated with anyone or is this a first time for you?" She blushes and says, "First time that happened to me is going to be with you, love." Ash smiles then takes a look at her body. She is well endowed for her species. Being 5" 11' with wide hips, muscular yet feminine arms and legs, smooth, scaly skin, plump ass, and a broad and muscular chest with H-cup breasts.

Fyranna notices Ash's uneasiness and asks, "Something wrong?" Ash shook his head and said, "It's the fact that you are taller than me. I am 5" 6' tall myself." She giggles and says, "You aren't so bad yourself. I noticed the look you have on your face. I am glad that you are admiring my body." Ash blushes and says, "I just get carried away at times, but I got to say you are the sexiest woman I have ever seen in my life, even my closest female friends are not at your level of endowment." She smiles and asks, "Shall we get started?" Ash nods, "You bet."

Both Ash and Fyranna have removed their armor, but Ash has his traveling clothes on still as a covering while out of armor. Fyranna moves up to Ash and begins kissing him on the neck. Ash moans and wraps his arms around Fyranna's body, enjoying her warmth. Fyranna removes his jacket and puts her hands under his shirt. Ash removes his shirt, letting her see his chest. Fyranna drools at the sight of Ash's chest. His chest was well built for both speed and strength with a defined 6-pack. She rubs her hands all over his defined chest and softly bites it with her tongue sliding all over it. Ash moans and brings his hands on her breasts, massaging them greatly. Fyranna moans in response and decides to take it up a notch.

She loosens his belt and undoes his pants. Ash's shoes were already off so pulling them off is quite easy. As soon as Ash's pants and underwear were off, she stares at Ash's body with lust. His member was big and she was entranced by Ash's build and smirked as a plan formed in her mind. Ash's eyes glowed purple and the room flashed purple before returning back to its original state. Ash stated, "I made the room soundproof. That means that all the noise that we will be producing will not be heard on the outside." He then moves to the bed and said, "Now then. Let's pleasure each other before the main intercourse, shall we?" She nods, but then has an idea, "How about we do it in the shower? Not only we can do this, but we can also get this stitch off since my wound has healed." Ash nods and the two head to the shower.

Ash turns on the water and removes the bandage and carefully, he removes the stitch, not causing any wound reopening. After that, the two starts to look at each other. Ash gets down on his knees and locates her womanhood, tracing his finger over her lips, listening to the moans she was producing. Ash then leans in closer and licks her womanhood, causing her to yelp slightly in terms of pleasure. After a while, she has her first climax, spilling out her sweet nectar. Ash licks it all up and says, "You are very sweet, sweeter than anything that I have ever tasted." Fyranna smiles and then says, "It's my turn now."

The two then switch places. Ash was standing tall while Fyranna was on her knees. His member was throbbing in place, hard from tasting her. She then takes the member into her mouth, deepthroating the member in place, making Ash moan. After 5 minutes, he came into her mouth, letting her taste his semen. After the pleasure has subsided, the two look into each other's eyes and Ash told her, "I am putting an aura field around you to prevent you from getting pregnant, ok?" Fyranna nods and says, "I understand. I am ready for this. Please be my first and only mate?" Ash whispers, "You are not the only mate I will have but you will be the last in the family, the family of the Crimson blood line, last maiden of the eternal flame devil."

Fyranna lays her back on the wet shower floor with Ash hovering over her. Ash then guides his member in her woman hood, causing her to gasp. Then Ash hilts himself inside her before he starts to pull and push back and forth inside her body, causing her to moan in pleasure. As they mate, Ash pushes Fyranna's breasts together and begins to suck on them, causing her to scream, thankfully to the barrier Ash put up earlier, no one heard her. Ash then brings his lips to hers and kisses her, calming her down and waiting for the experience to end as she enjoys herself. 5 minutes later, both came as Fyranna was leaking from her womanhood as Ash fired his semen into her womb. They gave each other one last kiss before washing up from the experience and go to bed, embracing each other with smiles on their faces.

After three weeks of traveling through slip space rupture, the covenant armada arrives at earth and set down in new Mombasa and began unloading troops onto the ground surface. Unknown to them, Ash has spotted their ships and went to alert the others. When he got back to the hideout he yelled, "CODE RED! COVENANT ARMADA HAS ARRIVED! GET YOUR ASSES MOVING, PEOPLE! FYRANNA, WITH ME!" After another 15 minutes of preparation, Ash having rail gun, SAW machine gun and Spartan laser, group head to the ground site.

Throughout the 3 weeks, Ash was able to find weapons, ammo, and to his surprise, level X upgrades. Ash found futuristic weapons that he could use with Fyranna so he equips his weapons with mods that he could use like Polonium rounds, Enhanced combat scopes, Frictionless material, bottomless clips, extended barrels for enhanced damage, and powerful secondary weapons. Since all of Ash's weapons are level X, same with Fyranna's, Ash took weapons that suit him most like his plasma SMGs, Needler shotgun, Assault rifle, Sniper rifle, and twin magnums, which he named Ebony and Ivory. His new weapons are the Rail gun, Spartan Laser, sticky detonator, rocket launcher, and Battle Rifle. Fyranna uses the carbine like normal, but also with the assault version. Both have found forerunner weapons and both decide to keep them in their possession, only giving the extras to worthy personnel.

After they arrive at the drop zone, Ash charges his laser and aims it at the main ship. He upgraded his weapons after the brute attack to destroy any enemy and vehicle armament. The laser fires and the main flagship was destroyed. The army is looking around in confusion, trying to find the owner's line of fire. Ash switches to his rail gun and fires three more shots and destroys three more frigates turning them into flames and smoldering metal.

Fyranna uses his sniper rifle and picks off enemies one by one without having to reload. Ash has given his weapons a bottomless clip into each of his weapons along with hers. The two lovers decided to use both sets of weapons to destroy all their enemies which worked and greatly confused the enemy. But, when all seems too well, a brute chieftain comes up from behind and aims a carbine at Fyranna's head. Unfortunately, Ash turns around and sprays the chieftain with his assault rifle with a bottomless clip full of polonium rounds that disintegrates anything it touches, dissolving his body leaving no trace behind.

After the surprise attack, the battle was getting nowhere for the group as more enemies starts to pour from the ships, despite being destroyed by the laser and MAC gun Ash possesses in his arsenal. With all his weapons filled with polonium rounds, he is a killing machine. Ash brings out the SAW and sprays all the troops with a line of fire and kills all the enemies in sets of ten, twenty, thirty soldiers per group. Ash then speaks, "One last chance for them or I am sending them to hell." After 1 hour of fighting, Ash then says, "I have enough of this." Fyranna looks at Ash and asks him, "You about to cause an eruption in the earth?" Ash nods and says, "It is the only way to end this fight. But I will destroy the soldiers first to try to get them to fall back. If that doesn't work, then a field full of lava to their face will have to do. Stay alive for me, Fyranna." He then puts all his weapons and equipment down for Fyranna to use and runs to the enemy, on fire and on all fours running at them in top speed.

As he comes up on the first enemy, he grew claws out from between his fingers and butchers a chieftain in front of the entire army, striking them with fear in their hearts. Ash then turns to them and screams, "MAGMA TSUNAMI!" Then a wave of lava bursts in front of him and heads towards the army, forcing them back and melting those who are unlucky enough to survive the attack. Ash then covers himself in lava and turns himself into a humanoid Zangoose then charges at the enemy again, this time faster and kills 200 soldiers who went up against him. Ash roars like a demon from the netherworld and launches a huge sphere of fire, destroying the remaining soldiers and taking out 50 ships with his fusion flare. Ash, using the power of the fire legendaries, destroyed the remaining soldiers and ships with no mercy and leaves their remains on the field, showing those who are watching and tell him to never mess with him.

After the attack, Ash heads to the group and gathers his gear with Fyranna's help. The ODSTs look at Ash with respect and fear and decides to scan for surviving enemies and kill them on sight. After gathering the gear, the gang heads back to their hiding spot and decides to rest for the entire day after a supply run by Ash and Fyranna. As day turns to night, David asks, "Hey Ash? How are you doing since the attack?" Ash answers, "Better now, thanks to you all, but mainly Fyranna here." He embraces her to get his point out, which the ODSTs nod in understanding. Ash then decides to explain his story with his powers and give them all the details about his awakenings. After that is done, everyone went to bed, getting a peaceful sleep after the major fight.

A month later, with no problems at all, UNSC ships came and picked up the group, with Fyranna in tow but with Ash as always thanks to David's persuasion. The entire group went to an underground facility and both Ash and Fyranna got a room together with their own weapon's locker. After another week, Ash and Fyranna were both called for a mission, which both retrieved all their weapons and gear and went out into the forest to find someone. They went to a crash site and notice a human figure in the ground. Fyranna goes behind Ash and whispers, "That person reminds me of a demon my people face, someone with superhuman strength and endurance, like a hunter but stronger." Ash gets closer and touches the armor, waking the figure and looks directly at the gold visor. Ash sticks his hand out and asks, "Need a hand up?" The figure grabs his hand and gets up with Ash's help and looks around. Sergeant Johnson, Ash's commanding officer, spoke, "Ash here is a valuable asset along with the elites, same with Ash's girlfriend Fyranna, the elite who is behind him." The figure nods and looks at Ash and says in a deep voice, "Your armor looks similar to mine but it doesn't seem to weigh you down. What's your name?"Ash speaks, "Ashura Satoshi Ketchum, you?" The figure says, "John-117, Petty Officer Second Class, the Master Chief."


	4. Chapter 4

**Escape from the forest, working with the chief and the Arbiter, return to base, Ash and Fyranna's bonding deepens, covenant attack on the UNSC base, and Ash's chosen abilities reawakening.**

Ash looks at the Master Chief with a sense of respect while the Chief does the same to Ash. Thel 'Vadam was currently talking to Fyranna, seeing that while he was reluctant at first, he understood the bond she and Ash has developed and decides to let her have her bondage, marking it as a law to equalize the boundaries between humans and Sangheili, allowing relationships between the two species possible, much to the liking of other humans and elites, since a few couples were starting to develop a bond as such. Ash was currently talking about his life and when he finished, Chief took it in and considered him as a fellow Spartan, allowing Ash to become a close friend of his. Johnson called, "We got to go to the dam right now. We will split into two teams. Chief, you take the Arbiter, Fyranna and Ash with you. The rest of us will go a different route. Be careful." After that, he and the other marines left the four-man squad alone.

Ash brings out his duffel bag and gave the other two sets of forerunner weapons to both John and Thel, which they accept greatly. Ash also gave them upgrades for their weapons, which were inserted automatically, preparing them for a fight. Ash speaks, "Just to warn you chief. If Fyranna here is threatened any way, I will risk my life for her. So don't give me an order that will make me betray my squad members." John nod and leads the squad through the brush, heading towards the dam. After a 5 minute walk, the squad came up at a waterfall and walks to the right after avoiding a phantom. Ash notices a few grunts and brings out his magnums, using his scopes and silencers to use and, with the help of his polonium rounds, disintegrates the enemy troops with single shots on each one. Fyranna fires her carbine and picks of a few brute minors, leaving nothing of them in the wake. John and Thel moves up together and uses both the assault rifle and the plasma rifle and picks off the remaining enemies, moving on to the next checkpoint.

After taking out a series of covenant squads, the main squad finds a dam, but not the one they are looking for, ahead of them. Ash notices a sniper and whispers something so that not one person can hear his language. At that instant, the water starts to rise and crashes against the sniper, drowning him completely. Then the water wave crashes against the building ahead and drowns the remaining troops ahead of them, making the travel a lot easier. Ash's eyes glowed a teal color and uses his aura to sense his enemies. Ash picks of the troops ahead, taking no resistances in his hands for his teams safety. Fyranna explains why he is acting this way and the main Spartan and elite understood his problem and decided not to get onto his bad side. The rest of the way was silent, picking of enemies as they come.

When they reached the dam where they were to be picked up at, Ash notices the Sergeant get shoved into a holding cell and decides to pull off a maneuver to sneak past the guards and get in undetected. He spoke, "Grab on to me. I am going to try something." Listening to him, the Sangheili and the Spartan grabs onto his shoulders and arm. Ash then closes his eyes and glows blue. After that, he teleported into the holding cell room, with the other 3 warriors in tow.

Ash unlocks the door and the marines grab the covenant weapons to use in the incoming fight. Ash then glows grey and steel beams began to fall off the walls and collide with the troops and kills them instantly, giving them a chance to escape. Johnson fires a couple of shots into a brute chieftain and kills him instantly with a headshot after removing his helmet. As the marines, Spartan, and the 2 elites get into the ship, Ash holds off the reinforcements as long as he could. When the last marine got on, he gets in and fires a razor wind, cutting the remaining troops in half and leveling the area, saving them the trouble from their enemies to head back to the underground base.

When the Pelican reached the landing zone of the base, Miranda Keyes debriefed them of what had happened and told them to rest for a while before their next objective. Ash and Fyranna led Thel and John to their room in the base to get some R&R. After putting their gear away, the four-man squad began to socialize, getting to know each other on a higher level. As Ash was about to begin his speech about his past, the ODSTs from New Mombasa came in and said that they were to join their squad along with a few new members which goes by the following: Dutch, the medium range combatant; Mickey, the explosives expert; Romeo, real name for this trooper, who is a sniper; Sergeant Buck, the leader of the team; Captain Dare, the Recon trooper; and Rookie, the silent and most skilled of the team. Ash began to explain his history from the beginning and while he was explaining his true origins, the entire team was shocked in wonder. After his explanation, he decides to have some time alone and heads to his room in the apartment-like quarters.

Fyranna begins to comfort him as he was in sorrow and despair for his past and loved ones, but not as bad as he was before, thanks to Fyranna. After his silent mourning, he looks up at Fyranna, but stops when he notices her armor was off. What he saw made his jaw drop to the floor. Fyranna was wearing his clothes in front of him. Her breasts were bulging out of his shirt and jacket, her abdomen was exposed due to the size, her legs taking shape in his pants, and his hat on her head, making her look like a female version of himself, but more alien. He was blushing a firestorm as he looked at her. She giggles and moves closer to him, her breasts jiggling with each step, shaking her ass seductively, steadily entrancing him.

Ash gulps at Fyranna's seductive entrancement, getting the feeling that she wants to do another mating session with him. As he thinks about it, he looks at her body. He notices that her breasts were bigger than what he has seen before. He even notices her bigger and sexier ass with wider hips, also with a more feminine hourglass figure that can easily entrance any male she wishes. He gets up and walks to her, closing the distance between the couple. As they stand in front of each other, Fyranna spoke, "I want to help you relax for tonight, Ash. I have a few ways planned to help, but I thought that I should gain a more humanoid look for you to be aroused." Ash blushes, "Damn. No wonder you have decided to put so much into this to help. You are a whole lot sexier in this state. I even notice your breasts and ass have grown bigger to entrance a male in a seductive way." She giggles, "Thank you, but I decided to use this form on you, my love. You are the only male that will have me. Besides, we are the ones who made the bond between humans and Sangheili possible. Am I right?"

He nods, "Yes you are. How can I forget? You are the only woman that has ever touched my heart, and you are not a Pokémon. I barely remember them now, since I have been here for about 4 months, and I am now a war fighter. I learned things I can't learn back in my world and I was sent to start a new life. When this war is over, I will head home. Would you like to come with me?" In tears, she smiles, "Your confessions always bring me to tears, Ashura. I would be honored to go with you back to your world." Ash smiles, "You are the only one that has ever called me by my full first name. No one has ever called me by my original first name, because most people just call me Ash. Thank you for helping me find a new life, Fyranna Shay'estra Ketchum, last mate of the chosen one," and kisses her on the lips in a passionate kiss.

Fyranna moans into the kiss, deepening it with her mate as the two begin to heat up. After 5 minutes of kissing, the two break for air. Ash walks to the door and locks it so the couple won't be disturbed. He turns to her and says, "Lets get this started." Fyranna nods and strips herself from the spare clothing that Ash brought. She takes off the jacket first, slowly pulling it off in a seductive manner that easily entranced Ash, causing him to be aroused quickly. After the jacket has been taken off, she slowly pulls off the shirt, revealing her sexier upper body, causing him to stare in lust. Her breasts have grown to an M-cup size and were the biggest set he has ever seen. Ash also notices a black, strapless bra that she is wearing. The bra adding to the beauty of her bluish-purple smooth and scaly skin was causing him to feel a new feeling in himself, telling him that she is the one for him. Ash begins to strip himself from his clothes, taking off the jacket and shirt first. After he has removed them, Fyranna looks at his upper body in lust. His chest grew a whole new set of muscles due to the amount of time he spent fighting in the war, along with a developed six-pack abs.

Fyranna moves up to Ash and massages his chest, feeling his muscles and savoring the feeling of the toughness of his upper body that he has gained. In return, Ash rubs his hands on her chest, savoring the feeling of her tough but smooth and more slender body with her hips, back, and chest. They then continue to strip by taking the belt off their pants and set them with their other clothes. Then they take off their pants, leaving them in their underwear. Ash's legs were bulked up to gain an increase in speed and strength, while Fyranna's legs were slender, but with a more feminine touch. She was also wearing black panties to cover her womanhood, but her ass was definitely bigger than what he saw before. Ash embraces her and begins to rest his hands on her ass, squeezing her ass cheeks softly, forcing a moan out of her. She softly bites his neck with her mandibles, causing him to shiver in pleasure. He then strokes her back before rubbing her thigh while heading to her womanhood, stroking her outer lips, causing her to moan. In return, she lowers her hand and begins to stroke his manhood, causing it to gain a steady erection.

He speaks, "Let's get on the bed for this." She nods in agreement and moves to the bed, spreading her body out in a display of entrancing her mate. He comes up and gets on top of her, looking down at her face with a look of love and lust. He then begins to play with her breasts while they are still in her bra, the softness of the cloth was causing her nipples to harden, forcing them to poke through the fabric. She leans up and unhooks the only piece on her strapless bra, causing it to fall off and expose her breasts completely. He then takes her right breast into his mouth and begins to suck on it, causing to become increasingly aroused, feeling warmth and moisture from her pussy onto her panties. To their surprise, milk was being developed in her breasts and Ash begins to drink it all. After a bit of pleasure, he moves to her pussy and takes off her panties, noticing how wet she is right now. He then takes off his boxers and then turns and gets on top of her while leaving his member in her face. She takes it into her mouth and begins to stroke the orbs of life on his member while he licks her pussy, doing a 69 causing both to moan in pleasure.

After a good 5 minutes, the two have released their climax, Ash spurting out his semen into Fyranna's mouth while she releases her sweet nectar, pouring into Ash's waiting mouth. Ash turns to Fyranna and says, "You are really sweet, sweeter than any berries and candy that I have tasted back in my world." She smiles, "Thank you. You taste really sweet yourself, being a really young but caring boy who has the ability to help anyone in need." He nods, "True, but how about the main intercourse? I won't get you pregnant until the war is finished, ok?" She nods and the two switch positions.

Ash lies on his back and Fyranna positions herself on top of him. His member was hard again after taking a good look at her slender and sexy body to get him aroused again, even in the position she is in. She lowers her self, her pussy dripping arousals on his member before she takes it in, causing the two to moan. Ash moans, "Damn, Fyranna. Your pussy is tighter than last time." Fyranna moans, "Same with you with your member being bigger than last time." After taking the entire organ in her womanhood, she begins to move up and down on his member, moaning with every thrust. Ash then takes her breasts and begins to suck onto them, causing her to moan louder in pleasure. Every thrust that he makes causes Fyranna to have a miniscule climax, causing her pussy to suck his member right in. When it was in the hilt, Ash begins to feel a bulge build up at the base and plunges deeply into her, allowing the bulge to finish its growth, hilting himself to her until the job is complete. Fyranna moans at Ash's dog-like instincts and says, "How about we finish this in the shower?" Ash nods and grabs Fyranna in his arms while she wraps her legs around his waist. They then head to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower, and to finish up their mating session.

After entering the shower and turning it on, Ash begins to thrust into Fyranna again, the knot at the hilt of his member trapping both in their position. Fyranna then massages his member, using her pussy to massage it while he thrusts into her, causing the two to feel extreme pleasure. Ash continues to suck on her breasts while she massages his shoulders and neck with her mouth, splitting up into the four mandibles that form her mouth. After a while, they look into each other's eyes and does another kiss. This time, the two begin to glow. To their surprise, copies of their abilities and powers begin to transfer to the other. They were also surprised that they gained the knowledge to use these abilities in battle. After the kiss, the two look at each other and Ash spoke, "You really love me deeply?" In tears, she spoke, "You are the only man I will ever belong to, Ashura. Please! Bond with me! I love you!" Ash, in tears, says, "So I shall. For the woman that I love. Welcome to the family, Fyranna Shay'estra Ketchum, the last true bonded mate of Ashura Satoshi Redford Crimson Ketchum."

As he finishes his speech, he plunges deeply into her, activating his aura to prevent her from getting pregnant, and sealing them as life mates for the rest of their lives. After that, the two climax, forever marking each other as mates. Ash begins to spurt load after load of semen into Fyranna's womb, as she begins to gush out her juices, mixing them in a cocktail of love between the human and Sangheili. The two lay on the floor, exhausted from their lovemaking. After resting, and after the knot shrinks down, Ash gets up, washes up in the shower, and begins to help wash Fyranna from the love session. Fyranna blushes, happy that Ash was washing her, and in joy for having him as her true mate. After washing up, the two heads over to bed and falls asleep, embracing each other and dreaming of their future together.

It has been 2 weeks since Ash and Fyranna sealed each other as mates. During the time, they spar in the training section of their base, testing their new abilities. They got the hang of using them and mastered them within the first week. The second week, they worked on creating new weapons with advanced power systems, creating new armor and shields for them to use. Ash grabs his weapons and puts them in the weapon fusion system they created, along with all of their upgrades, and activates the fusion process. When it finished, Ash takes the weapons out of the unit and notices his submachine guns were advanced with cutting edge technology, along with his pistols, assault rifle, shotgun, sniper rifle, Saw machine gun, Spartan laser, rail gun, Rocket Launcher, and was able to gain a new battle suit, the Life/Genesis TSV-957 Battle Suit. The armor uses all the 17 types of Pokémon back in his world, including the legendaries, and their moves. He does the same for Fyranna and the two are equal in power and decides to activate the armor's special functions when the time is right.

At the beginning of the 3rd week, Miranda calls for the Spartan/elite/ODST/Trainer Squad up to the planning room and was warned of the covenant's arrival. After preparation, the covenant attacks, leaving no mercy. Ash and Fyranna were at the Hanger, holding off all the enemies from getting in while the others do other things. After hearing the bomb being primed, activated and with the rest of the squad rejoining them, the entire group gets into the service elevator and leaves the facility, escaping with their lives.

As they wake up, brutes walk up to them, spikers raised and were about to kill Thel and Fyranna, but Ash's armor disappears, his body glowing a gold color before three gates open up from all around him. His body also lit up aflame and his right arm turned back into a robotic implant. His back also grew two black, jet-like wings and his eyes change their shape. His arms and legs change into those of a Zangoose and a Lucario. He also grew a Zangoose tail. His hair grew longer and two swords appeared by his two sides, one being black with blue and gold runes, while the other has a rainbow colored effect with a pure steel color. Ash then breaks apart into 4 different Ash's: one being the Devil of the eternal flame, the second being the chosen one, the third being the AMDPL (Autobot Mirrored Decepticon Pokémon League) Group commander, and the fourth being the black Latios.

The four Ash's attack at the same time, leaving no trace of the enemy behind and keeping his team alive. After the short battle, all four copies of Ash rejoined back together and regained his original weapons and armor. He helps his mate and his teammates up and moving as they escape from the base ruins, knowing where to head to next. Ash whispers, "If anyone tries to hurt my mate or my friends, they will feel the wrath of the chosen Spartan." And heads off to the city of Vol, the mining grounds for the portal to the Halo ark.


End file.
